Her Eyes
by 3HolePunch
Summary: A young woman comes to the Psych agency looking for help finding her birth father.  Turns out Shawn and Gus already know him.   My first story, please review!
1. Chapter 1

_It was one of those mornings that everything seemed to be going just Shawn's way. He had woken to one of his favorite songs on the radio, Dude Looks Like a Lady; his favorite cute cashier was working when he stopped by the Jamba Juice; even the sky seemed bluer than usual and the clouds, dare he say, fluffier? _

_Making a mental note to ask that cashier what she was doing next Friday night, Shawn opened the front door to the Psych office._ "Got you orange!" called Shawn to his best friend and business partner who sat behind his desk, occupied with some form of paperwork. "I thought I asked for pineapple?" said Gus as Shawn placed the smoothie in front of him. "Sorry man, they just ran out. Some scoundrel got the last one." answered Shawn. "So what kind did you get?" "Pineapple." said Shawn nonchalantly as he sat down at his own desk and began to sip his smoothie. "So what's on the agenda for today good buddy?" "Same as yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that." Retorted Gus, not looking up from his paperwork. Shawn looked at the Psych office planner. Next to each time slot was a space to write an appointment name. Every single one was empty. _It had been Gus' idea to get that dumb planner anyway. _

Just as Shawn was about to comment on the "usefulness" of the giant planner, he noticed someone walking up the path toward the office. A young woman, no older than 20 with naturally wavy brown hair, half of which was pulled back into a bun. The rest was left to cascade down her back reaching just past her shoulder blades. She wore dark blue jeans, white collared shirt, tan jacket, and black converse sneakers. He didn't get a good look at her face but just judging by her fast pace and reserved way of carrying herself, he could tell she was not from around Santa Barbara. "I feel our luck is about to change, Gus." Said Shawn as the young woman passed the blueberry and started walking up the path toward the office. "You still remember you're not really a psychic, right?" replied Gus, still not looking up. Almost jumping on top of Gus' desk, Shawn exclaimed "5 bucks someone walks through the door within the next 10 seconds!" "You're on Shawn!" Gus said in return. "I could use an extra few bu-" "Excuse me, is anyone here?" a female voice called from the front door. Gus gave Shawn a "How did you do that?" look as he handed over a five. "And hello mister Lincoln!" Shawn said just loud enough for Gus to hear. He shoved the five in his pocket, but not before waving it in front of Gus' face one last time.

"Hello, my name is Shawn Spencer, resident psychic in association with the Santa Barbara police department and your host for the next half hour. This is my partner, Burton Guster. He provides the super-sniffer, the blueberry, and a gorgeous chocolate dome of a head, which I even cant help from stroking every once in a while, so if you feel so inclined, please feel free to touch it." Shawn approached the young woman. Now that he got a better look at her he was able to see that she had pretty face with soft features. She wore square, dark-brown rimmed glasses, but it was what was behind the glasses that caught Shawn's attention. Her eyes were a striking shade of light blue and were small, yet not disproportional to the rest of her face. Her eyes looked so familiar to Shawn, yet he could not seem to place them. The young woman spoke nervously, yet surprisingly unfazed by Shawn's flamboyant introduction, "It's nice to meet you both, my name's Emily. I'm afraid I'm in need of some help." "I sure hope so!" replied Shawn. "Otherwise Gus will literally drown himself in paperwork, which I assume has nothing to do with _our_ business because we haven't had a case in weeks. I mean, how much paperwork is involved in pharmaceuticals anyway?" Gus gave Shawn another look causing Emily to giggle a bit. "I'm looking for my birth father." "Say no more!" Shawn exclaimed before she could get any further. "If you truly believe in us, and maybe hold my hand a bit along the way, I can guarantee we can locate your birth father in 2 weeks time! Now do you have something of his? An item of clothing? Walking stick? Childhood lunchbox? An old cuff link perhaps?"

Before he could continue on his tangent, Emily politely interjected, "I actually have a photo…and a name." Shawn paused. The only sound he seemed to be able to make was "Oh." Emily reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a small photo of a man and a woman and handed it to Shawn. As the man in the picture became clear to him, Shawn almost stopped breathing. The man wore a navy blue plaid shirt and a dark gray jacket. He was clean cut, tall, lanky, black hair. _Striking blue eyes…_

"His name is Carlton Lassiter."

_Well now Shawn knew where he'd seen those eyes before…_


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn and Gus sat starting wide-eyed at the photograph. Both friends tried to say something, but no words came to mind. Shawn still couldn't believe what he had just heard. _"His name is Carlton Lassiter."_ How the hell could Lassie have a kid? And an 18-year-old kid, no less! Shawn peered around the corner into the waiting room where Emily now sat. She was playing with a small turquoise pendant hanging on a silver chain around her neck. _"Nervous habit." _Shawn concluded to himself. The chain was clean as the day it was made. "_There must be some special meaning to that pendant because she obviously never takes it off." _Shawn thought. _"That or she just really likes it." _

Gus was the first of the two to speak. "Dude! How is this even possible? I mean, do you think she's really Lassiter's daughter?" "I'm 99.99% sure Gus." Shawn replied, not taking his eyes off Emily. "They're eyes are almost exactly identical! Just look at them, look at the color." Gus also strained to look around the corner at Emily. "She has a rare gunmetal-blue iris." Gus said, thinking out loud. "A trait like that is only shared between siblings or…" "Parents and children." Shawn finished his sentence for him. Shawn put in face in his hands and sighed. He had so many questions. Where did he begin? Not to mention, how were they going to break this to Lassie? As if he could read his mind, Gus said "Let's get the full story from Emily, then go from there." Shawn nodded in agreement and grabbed the photo lying on the desk. The two stood and walked into the room where Emily sat.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Shawn apologized. "I'm sure you must be very nervous." "Yes, I guess I am a little nervous." Emily said, self-consciously ceasing to play with her pendant. "Could you maybe start at the beginning for us?" Gus asked cautiously. "Well, I guess I should start with my birth mother." Emily said looking back at the picture in Shawn's hand. Shawn looked at the photo again, this time focusing on the woman seated next to Lassiter. Emily had the same brown wavy hair, oval shaped face, and soft features. If he hadn't known any better, Shawn would've guessed that it was Emily herself smiling back at the camera, but something was different. This woman's eyes were brown.

Emily launched into her story. She didn't know much about her birth mother. Her name was Meaghan Phillips and had died when Emily was barely one year old. With no immediate family, Emily was placed into foster care. For 17 years she moved from foster family to foster family, no one being able to keep her for more than a few years at a time. "I turned 18 a few months ago, and decided to get some answers about my birth parents. I had next to no knowledge about them prior because I was under age, you see." "And I'm guessing your mother only left you that photo for you to claim when you turned 18?" Shawn said, not really guessing at all. "That's right." Emily replied. "The envelope they were in read 'Santa Barbara, 1992.' Figured I had to start somewhere." "That still doesn't explain how you know Lassiter's name." Gus said. "He's wearing a police badge in the picture, it's hidden just under the jacket." Emily pointed out. Shawn looked back at the picture again. Barely visible under the jacket, a police badge was clipped to the man's belt.

_Typical Lassie, wearing his badge in a social setting._

"I google searched the SBPD and this name and photo matched mine." _Shawn was starting to like this girl's style._ "So how did you find us?" Gus inquired. "You guys are a little more famous than you know." Emily said. "I knew the your agency was in association with the SBPD and was I thinking that maybe-" "Consider it done." Shawn stopped her mid-sentence. "As it turns out, Lassiter is a good friend of ours, we'd be happy to introduce you. I'll call, him right now. 10:30 good for you?"

This prompted another look from Gus. Emily swallowed. Waves of relief, excitement, and terror coursed through her. She had never expected her search to go this smoothly! When she woke up that morning she had expected to find maybe an area of a town where he lived, an address if she got lucky. She hadn't exactly planned on meeting her father that same day! Her hand moved to her neck by itself and began to play with the pendant again…


End file.
